


X-Men, Family and Team

by Viaxlai



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viaxlai/pseuds/Viaxlai
Summary: Xavier and his students are now stable, so Xavier decides that the teenagers should be just that, teenagers.The characters may not be how you see them, Especially Scott Summer, don't like, don't read.





	X-Men, Family and Team

_The return of fall is also the return of students to their schools. Students will proceed their classes of english literature, science, history, second languages, mathematics, and some form of extra curricular classes. Boarding schools make up a smaller percentage of students who go to public or private schools, but it pays off as students get a closer connection to their teachers and classmates, as well as it prepares them for the future._

__

__

_However, one boarding school is different than the rest. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a place that accepts mutants of who they are and shows them how to control their powers and use them for good. The students happen to be only teenagers, but they also do many great things. Such as volunteering at local shelters, helping stop robberies, and saving the world from destruction._

"REMY, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT GIVE MY PHONE BACK I WILL CUT OFF YOUR TINY LITTLE DICK" 

_Ah, but even mutant teenagers are still teenagers. Which means they must go through the horrendous time that is puberty._

"Oh, mon cheri, this little thing?" Remy Lebau  said, holding up the cell phone in question. It had a red and black case and a little bunny phone charm. Illyana Rasputin glared. 

"Remy, if you do not give me my phone back, I will-"

"You will what? Tell on me to your big brother?" He teased. She smiled to directly behind him. 

"Hi big brother" she greeted Piotr. Remy stiffened. 

"Privet, Illyana" he said, confiscating the phone. 

"Remy, you should be in my class" he added. 

"I-i was on my way and-"

"So you stop to play with my sister? That is very kind of you to want to entertain her. However, I must give you detention" Piotr said.

"But she-"

"I have study hall, Remy my boy" she said, getting her phone back. 

"Poor little Remy is gonna make his girlfriend upset by missing their daily dry may out session" she teased. Remy glared at her. She turned to leave, but Piotr grabbed her by her collar. 

"Not so fast, little sister. Bullying is not tolerated, da? So detention for you too!" He said, cheerfully. She groaned. He released her and took Remy to class. 

They passed Jean Grey, who was a student last year but returned this year as a teacher. She was taking a group of girls to the danger room.

"Ms. Grey, can I please sit out this one? Last time I accidentally touched Jubilee and she is still in a coma" Anna Marie asked. 

"No, Anna Marie, if i let you sit out every danger room practice, you will never be prepared for fights" Jean  said. She knew Anna Marie was strong, but she wanted her to control it. 

"Well nobody is going in today" Kurt  Wagner said. He and Hank McCoy had been trying to upgrade the machine and broke it. 

"On the bright side, I heard lunch is ready" Hank added. On that cue, the bells rang. It was time for lunch. Jean groaned as the girls ran out happily.

Wanda Maximoff was swooped up by her twin brother, Pietro. He ran them to the front of the line. It was a make your own sandwich, a side salad, a fruit, pasta, and a drink. They got their food and sat at one of the many tables. 

Scott Summers sat at his usual table with his lunch. Remy gave his arm a punch and sat down. Scott rolled his eyes, but no one could really tell. 

"Hey Slim"

"Hey Remy"

"I want to do an online quiz for you, Slim. What is your full name?" 

"Thcott Thummerth" Scott answered absent mindedly. 

"Thcott Thummerth" Remy repeated, pretending to type it in. Scott wrinkled his nose at him. 

"Not funny! You know when i jumped out of the airplane ath a kid not only did it affect the ability to control my powerth when i developed them but it altho affected my thpeech" he snapped. Anna Marie sat next to Remy and gave him a smack.

"You leave Scott alone, Remy!" She told her boyfriend. He gave her a devious grin.

"Well maybe I need a spanking, mon amour~" Remy said. She smiled back at him. 

"You hear that, Logan, Remy needs a spanking" Anna Marie told the older man. Logan scoffed. 

"He needs one? Well I would be happy to after I have noticed the answer key to the upcoming history test is missing and I think you did it" he said. Remy gulped and made a run for it. Logan chased after him. Charles Xavier chuckled as he and Kitty Pryde, the youngest on the team, sat down. 

"Where ith Bobby?" Scott asked. Kurt sat next to him, wondering where the third in their trio was as well. 

"He is out with that new human boyfriend of his" Kitty said. 

"Good for him. He deserves it" Kurt said. 

"Not after what he did to the last one" she said with a giggle. Xavier glared at her as a warning. The last boyfriend of Robert Drake had gotten his lips frozen with frost bite after their 7 minute make out session in a game of 7 minutes of heaven. The guy refused to talk to Bobby anymore after that. 

"At least he is out of the closet" Kurt said. They all turned to Scott. He groaned. 

"I am not gay, I like Jean Grey!" He said. 

"Yeah right, everything about you tells me otherwise. You see her as a friend!" Kurt said. 

"Even if I wath gay, the clothet ith nithe and comfy and I wouldn't be leaving. I am already hated by thothiety ath ith, don't need to add gay to the litht of hated thingth of normal people. But i am not gay becauthe i like Jean Grey" he said. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"That is a bunch of horse shit" he said. Xavier pointed over to the cafeteria swear jar. Kurt groaned and put in a quarter. They had one in every common area room because of all the students the school had. Logan spent about 20 dollars a week on the swear jar alone, so much that when he got his paycheck, twenty dollars was added so he could just cuss whenever he felt like it. 

Kurt sat back down and finished his lunch. The bell rang and everyone left to go on with the rest of the day. Charles Xavier made his way to his office where his on again off again vice principal and lover,  Max Eisenhardt, or as everyone else called him, Erik Magnus. Charles smiled and wheeled over. 

"How is my favorite metal attracted person?" Charles asked. 

"I am planning events for this school year" Erik said, mindlessly.

"Like what? The missions the students go on are events" Charles said. Erik turned from his work and stared at him.

"Fun events. I don't think the savage land, the mojo television network, or any time the school blows up is fun for students"

"Colossus says it builds character" Charles said weakly.

"You are terrible, Charles! You want the kids to be as normal as possible, correct? Well for once I am agreeing. I still think mutants are far more superior but the children need time to be just that, children. Majority of them stayed here during the summer holiday. The ones who left visited family or just went to party. Charles, many of these kids do not have families or go to parties or go on field trips"

"They go on fi-"

"Missions do not count as field trips. Field trips are going to Wakanda to learn the culture of Ororo's people or going to Canada to enjoy the ski resorts and not try to persuade Wade Wilson to join the school" Erik said. Charles sighed. 

"I suppose so. Do you think the students will enjoy this?" He asked

"Of course not. They are teenagers. They won't admit enjoying it unless they are really emotional or after it happens. Take Scott Summers for example, what does that kid think half the time i have never seen him have any other facial expression"

"He doesn't like showing his emotions, Erik. Erik, i am agreeing with you. We should have events and activities in the school. And celebrations. But don't you think it would be better to have the students plan this so we know they enjoy it?" Charles asked. Erik sat silently for a moment. Why hadn't he have that idea? 

"Charles, you are a genius" Erik said, kissing the man on his bald head. He stood up and went over to his cell phone and sent a mass text to all the students and teachers too, to meet in the meeting hall after last class. Then he pushed Charles to the meeting hall so they could set up. 

The bell rang to signal the end of the last class and the first to enter was Scott. 

"What the hell ith thith?"

"Quarter in the jar, Scott" Charles said. Scott did so. 

"What happened to talking to me about important matterth? I am the team captain, leader of the team"

"Yes Scott, but we just had this idea come up and so you are missing nothing" Erik said. 

"Mithing nothing my ath!" Scott said

"Quarter in the jar, Scott" Charles said. Scott groaned and put the quarter in the jar. Then he went and had a seat in the front, playing on his phone until the meeting started. 

The meeting hall filled with all of the team members, which was anywhere from 200 to 400, no one really kept count at this point, which aggrivated Erik but he let Charles be on that one. Charles began the meeting with a smile on his face. 

"Good evening, X Men" he greeted. They greeted back. 

"I bet you all are wondering why we called this meeting at the very last minute. Well more meetings like this are to come. We have decided that the last few years have been a little challenging"

"Challenging? Challenging is not the correct word for it. Horrifying is. Morph died, we go through traumatizing events, and we still face hatred from average people" Kurt called from the crowd. Others agreed and the room was filled with noise.  Charles held his hand up and silenced the room. 

"Alright. So I was incorrect. I was also not there for you guys when you guys needed me the most. I am no better than Sinister or Erik" 

"Charles"  
   
"Hush, Erik, you know that you haven't been the best with the students. But back to the matter at hand. Erik and I want to make up for that and try to give you the parts of childhood that you missed along with what we have to do now. Anything you suggest we will try to make reality" Charles said

"Celebrating all the normal holidays and not just Christmas?" Pietro asked. 

"Of course! Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Valentines, First of July, Fourth of July, Halloween, whatever holiday!" Charles said. 

"Ice cream sundaes on Sunday!" Neal Shaara asked.

"Yes! That would be fun!" Charles added. 

"Raves that last until 3 am?" Jubilee asked, who had just woken up an hour ago. 

"Well no" Erik said before Charles could say yes like he intended. 

"A part of this whole new experience is more rules to protect you guys. Which means curfews and lights out times, as well as some other rules" Erik added. Their was hushed whispers all over. 

"Rules will be up and running starting next week as well as any suggestions that you may have. Any questions?" Charles said. The room was silent. 

"Alright, have a good dinner. Meeting adjourned" he finished. Everyone filed out. Scott came up to Charles and Erik.

"So?" Charles asked. 

"I thupport thith. We need thith. We all do.  It ith a great idea" he said.

"Good" Erik said.

"We planned it to be. I just hope it turns out to be great"

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13723713
> 
> The status of this story


End file.
